Talk:AR3
AR3 /= pulse rifle Why rename it AR3 Pulse Rifle? --MattyDienhoff 16:24, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, because that would be its proper name. Anyway I don't even think this article should be kept... Klow 18:54, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::Not really, 'AR2' is just an internal designation and isn't the Pulse Rifle's official name in the first place. The AR3 doesn't exist, but even if it did we have no reason to believe it would be a pulse rifle. It's just making assumptions that shouldn't be made. --MattyDienhoff 02:57, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::You're right. I can't lead a campaign against assumptions here if I make ones myself. ;-) Klow 11:36, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Article improved. Klow 12:09, 6 December 2008 (UTC) AR3 = Mounted pulse rifle? The AR3 is supposedly the mounted gun you see everywhere. Filenames aren't canon, so don't bring up the "ar1" sounds. 03:47, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :No the AR3 is the gun that was made up by a resistance member in Episode 2 when he didn't want to admit he'd never heard of an AR2. The mounted gun is an AR2 that has just been... well mounted.--YabbaMyIcing 06:49, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::I have some files to prove you're wrong. Besides, it actually makes some sense if you read my whole edit. http://www.fpsbanana.com/skins/8251 (a model that replaces the AR2, for comparison) http://halflife2.levels4you.com/cdc/smodredux/index.l4y (the mod that gave me the idea, look at weapon_ar3) 22:03, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::Err what did those links prove? The first one is a reskinning of the mounted gun and the second one is a link to SMOD. You really can't argue that the AR3 exists because it was mentioned in Episode 2 as NOT existing. That's the point, it's a joke!--YabbaMyIcing 22:51, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::1. Did you read the description, look at the screenshots etc. at all? It's supposed to replace the AR2, which proves you are blind. 2. The SMOD mod actually added weapon_ar3 as a pickup, which is what gave me the idea in the first place. 12:23, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::I love when people mention fan mods to prove their points. Klow 00:08, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :All Redux did was give it the name AR3. Seriously, did you really think that Redux just came up with it? It just adds a script to pick it up and run around with it. As for the other one, it's the actual model converted to a viewmodel, in order to disprove the "mounted AR2" line above me. 12:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and it's perfectly fine to mention that the name weapon_ar3 appears in a lot of mods if it's in the TRIVIA section. That's the whole point of it. 12:26, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::But didn't you say your self that "Filenames aren't canon..."? You're really not making any sense here. I suggest that you play Episode Two or watch this video. Valve, i.e. The one's who say what's canon and what's not canon, had this seen as a simple joke. It may even be a reference to the file name that carries the ar3 prefix. The fact is that many times the names in the scripts and such that have to deal with weapons and characters will be created in the beta stage of a game. Then if the game's concept changes, they don't change the filename. That's what it's like in the video game world, don't ask me why they do it. A great example of this can be seen Left 4 Dead where all of the character files don't say Zoey, or Francis, or Louis but rather refer to them as TeenAngst for Zoey, Biker for Francis, and NamVet for Bill. Also did you know that save game files are made of files named Half-Life 1, Half-Life 2, and Half-Life 3? I know many people who use that as a fact to prove that there will be a HL3 game. It doesn't prove that at all, as it is simply a filename. :::The fact is the AR3 DOESN'T EXIST. You are making a mountain out of a molehill to prove otherwise. SMOD and such makes weapons named that because it's funny. People wonder what the AR3 would truly look like and so to be funny or just because, a reskinning of the AR2 could easily be called the AR3. Mods are not canon unless Valve says so.--YabbaMyIcing 19:56, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::I have officially given up trying to argue with you people. I will now move on to the more intelligent people over on the CSS servers. My note in the trivia section is still perfectly valid, though. :Yup, I can see you didn't read a thing I wrote. Oh well...--YabbaMyIcing 00:28, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::I read every line of it. Apparently a single rebel not knowing what an AR3 is means that it doesn't exist. Using that logic, a militia troop not knowing the model of a Browning .50 cal disproves the existence of all M2's. :::Apples and oranges right there. It was clear as day that the rebel talking of the AR3's was making stuff up as he went along, or is it my misconception that no hunter's were even fought, seen or heard of anywhere in City 17? It could be possible that AR3's were around but then the one rebel who had never heard of them clearly shouldn't be teacher a class on weaponry. As for the mounted AR2's, that is exactly what they've called as I believed that is what they are referred to as in game. But it doesn't matter, the trivia was added into the article so the mention that AR3's may exist somewhere is included. I'm done here.--YabbaMyIcing 01:13, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::::The bottom line here is that the mounted pulse gun in Half-Life 2 and the episodes has no official designation as far as I know (it's not a pickup but some other kind of entity), and in fact - no weapon has the internal designation of AR3. Unless that designation is well hidden in the files somewhere in the form of a model or texture filename, which you said yourself don't count. The fact that modders have taken the mounted model and made it a usable pickup and applied the name 'AR3' to it is completely and totally irrelevant. It's still not an official designation for any weapon in the Half-Life series. ::::Further support is lent to the the mounted pulse gun is an AR2 variant theory by the fact that some modern assault rifle designs (such as the H&K G36) come with attachments and replacement parts to refit them for a light machine gun role as needed (A double drum magazine, a heavier barrel, and a bipod, usually.), and the mounted gun being an AR2 variant theory fits that concept. Admittedly there are signficant differences between the mounted gun and the ordinary one, enough to justify a new designation for the mounted weapon in my opinion, but that's up to the Combine and how they might choose to name their technology. Officially, the mounted pulse gun is nameless. Unofficially, it's assumed to be an AR2 variant. For the record, the AR1 is the cut AK47 from the beta, the AR2 is the Pulse Rifle we know well from the retail version, and - officially - there is no AR3. The mounted pulse gun is to be considered heavily modified variant of the AR2 unless we're given a good reason to believe otherwise. --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 03:48, 23 January 2009 (UTC) 05:40, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I concur. AR3 isn't official and has been proven not to exist. SMOD Redux is a fan made mod of a mod. The first link mentions being a custom model, custom texture, and being a reskin of AR2. You even linked to SMOD Redux's official page. There is no "AR3" unless retconned by Valve. And SMOD Redux was made nearly a year before Episode 2 was. SMOD Redux even has an AR1. It's not even an AK-47. Don't be stupid and assume that because it's in a mod, exaggerated by a rebel, and there are mounted pulse rifles in the game, that there is an existance of such a weapon. Otherwise, rant to OneManShow on his site about the canonicity of the AR3's existence. I doubt the mounted pulse rifle has a file name even near the acronym "AR". Just so you know, SMOD Redux is the only source that the mounted rifle is called an AR3. And I assume you also believe that city-folk beat Hunters to death with fists 10 to 20 times a day? By-the-way, fists are also a weapon in SMOD Redux. --BlueFlamePRG 23:37, 10 February 2009 (UTC)